


rosy miracles

by planetundersiege



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Miracles, Roses, They are adorable dorks, Wordcount: 100-500, ineffable valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ineffable Valentines: Day 2: Roses“Are those roses?”“Yes, for you my dear, you know it’s an old classic after all.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619227
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	rosy miracles

Aziraphale unlocked the door to Crowley’s flat with a snap of his fingers.

He walked into the familiar hallway, took off his shoes (good manners) and was immediately greeted by the soothing, familiar scent of Crowley, along with his plants, and an opened bottle of wine.

He was carrying a huge bouquet of roses that he had just gotten from the flower shop, each one a dark romantic red, hand picked by himself for Crowley, cut carefully by the shop owner. A perfect gift for their six month anniversary, he knew how much he liked flowers.

“Aziraphale? Was that you coming in or are you a demon? I need to know if I should get the sledge hammer.”

He couldn’t help but laugh as he heard the way Crowley spoked, and smiled.

“It’s just me dear!”

“Okay, I’m in the living room!”

Aziraphale followed, and found the demon sitting on the couch, watching an episode of Golden Girls. But the moment he saw the angel, and the flowers, he immediately jumped out of his seat, with a wide smile on his face.

“Are those roses?”

“Yes, for you my dear, you know it’s an old classic after all. Red roses are traditionally associated with beauty, love, perfection and desire, and today they are my way to show how much I love you. Happy six month anniversary.”

The moment he finished, the smile on Crowley’s face grew, and the angel could literally feel all the happiness that poured out of him.

And there were a lot of it.

The roses immediately began to grow in size, and bloom, opening up more. The red color changed and became more full, and the flat began to smell heavenly. None of that should have been possible, since the flowers were dead and cut.

It was adorable, and Crowley didn’t even seem to notice.

“Crowley, you’re accidentally using a miracle on them.”

“Well, sorry for loving you too much. My body can’t contain it all. Thanks Aziraphale, this is a great gift.”


End file.
